Unexpected
by RedLines
Summary: Frau and Teito are at a love hotel, because it had a cheap pay. They get caught up in weird situations that advances their relationship into something more. Caution: Rating might go from T to M.


**Beware of the content will be going from T to M. I'm a disclaimer!**

Teito's eyes burned at the sight of the hot pink room. The wallpaper looked like an elephant sneezed pink paint all over the walls, the bed was heart shaped with a kitten pattern cover, and the whole room was filled with pink. The brunette felt like he walked into a ten year-old girl's room who was over obsessed with "girly" things. But somehow now, he was located at a love hotel, the cheapest hotel they could find in the area.

It's not like he had a choice, if they didn't save up, how would they continue their journey?

"Hey, Frau, the ladies behind the desk looked at us weirdly. Then they offered us a discount and we ended up taking the most expensive room for free…What magic did you do Frau? Is it one of your 'powers'?" Teito asked as the pair walked into the room, however Teito stopped in the doorway, still unsure of whether to enter or to try sleeping in the hallway. Teito means that—it's Frau, he is pervert, however, the boy knew that the blonde only likes women with "wanted parts".

"Why are you standing there? Come inside, your letting the warm air out." The bishop articulated throwing his luggage onto a nearby couch. "Are you afraid that I would do something to you?" the guy narrowed his eyes and smirked at the brunette who had a small taint of rose color across his cheeks.

It was true, last time when they were shut together in one room; he almost had his soul eaten by the Verloren's Scythe. Yet it had never occurred to Teito that Frau would make a move on him, so he shook his head too quickly, slapping his bangs side to side (that hair flip). Subsequently, he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He plops his back onto the bed with kitten covers, throwing his bag on the floor with no care at all. The pink Burupya dragon joined the boy, also huffing out a small sigh next to the human.

The kid look so cute the bishop couldn't resist to tackle himself on top of brunette, tickling the small body under him. Teito has never laughed so much in his life before, which even unshed tears collected at each corner of the green eyes. As much as he pleaded for Frau to stop tickling him, the man didn't stop. Long fingers started to trail up the under the shirt of Teito, sparking small and quick brushing movements. The more Teito thought that it felt "weird and unusual", but instead he found it very pleasing. The boy's body leaned into the soothing touching, wanting more of the amusing sensation.

Frau's fingers slowed down to a slight slithering movements. Teito's cheeks turned into the color of the room, he was slightly thinking that he was becoming a chameleon along with other jumbled thoughts in his head. The bishop was enjoying how the human's face was transforming into a submissive expression. But this didn't stop him from sliding his hands up to the chest, caressing his tender skin. Frau was just messing with the kid and seeing him plead or cry in front of him. The real life Teito didn't show these kind of strong emotions, so who wants to try that out? Of course Frau.

What Zehel didn't expect is that the kid actually was taking this seriously, he realized it after that when Teito's small mouth opened, parting his soft lips. A drop of drool escaped from the corner of the brunette's mouth. A loud moan echoed through the hotel room, not just any random moan, it was the erotic I-want-Frau moan. Frau stopped for a moment, still suspicious of what has happened…The expressionless, and reserved Teito actually _moaned_? And it was because of Frau, the perverted bishop, who always got the brat mad or scold the man? Something was wrong here.

Teito was shocked at what he has done too, he was the color of a tomato now. He pushed off the huge man with his small hands and raced towards the bathroom, determined to take a shower. To add, it was his only avoidance route out of the awkward-ness they both mixed up together. "Uh, um, I'll take my shower now. It was a long trip so-", the boy was cut off with himself slamming the bathroom door, partly because of his shaking voice. He detested it.

He slid down the door, letting out built up air from his lungs with relief. Hold on. Since when was he so cautious of Frau? Sure he was teased a lot and called a "brat" countless times, but he didn't pay attention to those little things. He pressed his small palm to his chest, still feeling the tingling touches of cold fingers. The brunette leaned his head back, recalling the moment, and how wonderful it felt.

'_I'm officially going insane._' Teito got up from the tile floor, slipping somewhat, his brain still in the clouds. The former sklave undressed revealing his undeniable mellifluous torso. (A/N: Here is some fanservice…*sprinkles more fanservice*) Teito stepped into the clear glass shower cabin, biggest mistake he had ever done in his life. Ladies and Gentlemen, please check the shower before you enter for various bugs, spiders, and crustaceans if possible. And listen to bathroom doors opening when you are in the shower…

Ostensibly, the only bug that was in the shower was a cute ladybug. Teito being the kindhearted youth, wanted to let go the insect. He bent down, spiking up his hips and behind so that the whole world will know how it looked like from space. Not bothering to even bend his knees, he reached to scoop up the miniature creature, at the same time as the door burst opened, quietly.

The former Sky Pirate knocked over five times, and Teito didn't show any response at all. Regardless of being an uncaring person he was, Frau still wanted to see if the brat was alright. So the most logical solution is to barge in on an unlocked door. Once the Scythe wielder swung the door open, the first thing caught in his vision was the naked rear of the Prince of Raggs.

"Ah, poor guy was probably caught here for a while." Teito rose his body, now flashing his tender slick back, still unknown to the presence of Frau. _'Close the door. Close the door. Close the damn door.' _The blonde kept chanting in his head, yet he himself can't do it, because he was frozen in one spot. He brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it harshly, maybe too much force was used here…Blood ran down the wrist of the bishop. The throbbing pain woke Frau from his "zoning out moment" and as quickly as he could, he slammed the door behind him.

'_What the heck happened just now?' _The man thought to himself as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the plush pillow. _'Ah, it must be because I haven't read my "paradise magazines"' _He assured himself. _'Yup, just missing out the fun for a while.' _The bishop got to work, unpacking his belongings…

Right after the brunette heard a muted slam, my skull turned to see nothing at the door. _'Woah, did Frau just come in? D-Did he see me without my clothes?!', _Teito's stomach was doing abnormal flips, pancake flips to be exact. Wait—they were both male, so what was there to worry about? He shook his head, a confused frown stretched across his face. He opened the restroom window, letting go the desperate ladybug. Subsequently, the brunette shut the window and hopped into the shower turning on freezing water. Teito still couldn't shake off the feeling when the blonde's nails slightly scratched his pale skin, and the trademark smirk.

Shivers ran up his spine, and his heart throbbed for a second. It hurt his chest, like someone just shot him. But once he check his upper body, there was nothing there, not a sign of any injury. _'Is it a stab from the back, then?'_ he asked himself, and he tried to look over his own shoulder, yet again, there was nothing there. _'Am I imagining things?' _Wow—Teito was being very curious today.

'_What if he did it with his tongue?'_ His cheeks turned to the color of a ripe tomato. These thoughts are rather frightening, something was surely improper with him. _'Ah. Maybe some sleep will cure it!' _And with this last theory, he leaped out of the shower cabin, instantly wanting to get rid of this kind of impression.

Wrapping a fluffy undersized towel around his hips, Teito burst out of the shower eager for his sleep. The bishop was waiting patiently for his own turn to take a shower. A bed side lamp was illuminating the magazine in his hands, which read _"Adventures of the Nekomimi Princess". _

'_What the heck is the perverted bishop doing with a childish book?' _The Prince of Raggs had an extremely vivid imagination today, so why not taking a shot of making a story? A fan-fiction? _'Let's see, it can be about—His grandmother passed away and gave him the book, so he treasures it till today…Or it can be for me, he is trying to read a story for me about the Nekomimi Princess?' _

Enough said, he wanted to ask for himself. He dared to belly flop himself next to Frau, he looked at the content of the book. Once he did, a sweat drop rolled down his temple. Of course it had to be porn, girls with freaking…cat ears and tails. "You are supposed to be a sacred bishop! Don't do such impure things when you are a B-I-S-H-O-P!" The former sklave ripped the magazine out of the Verloren's Scythe Wielders' hands. "If Castor finds out that you jerk off to these, while I am here, he will be pissed." He stuffed it into a nearby trashcan, whilst Frau cried a river off tears (chibi mode).

"Why did you need to do that? I didn't even finish it, and there was a dog eared princess with the name Teita, who kind of looked like you! And the whole magazine costs $20, then I have the whole trouble to get it for myself!" The former Sky Pirate whined getting up from his bed and starting to undress from his casual clothes. "There wasn't even _beep, beep, _and _beeeep._" Teito covered his ears and eyes shut tightly, trying not to hear things that he should not have hear.

"_Beep, beep, beep, _and _beeeep…_" Frau teased, moving closer to the brunette, and removing his palms from his ears. Teito struggled and tried to wriggle out of the grasp of the ghost, however, it was no use.

Cursing himself for slacking off for a while and not training, he was losing his energy. Panting, the green eyed lad finally halted his thrashing, and both of his wrists were pressed against the hot pink wall. The ageless man took this as an opportunity. He closed distance between the human's left ear and his mouth. _'Muhahaha, this should be a major plus tantalize for the shorty.' _Frau thought wickedly.

His cold lips brushed the earlobe of the boy, who jolted surprised. "Stupid brat", the blonde's chilly breath made goose bumps travel up the side of his neck to the side of his cheek. As Teito thought, he was slowly becoming a chameleon because his face was trying to camouflage itself with the color of the wall. "I see that you are enjoying this." He whispered seductively.

The teenager was left speechless as his knees wobbled, unable to hold his own weight. Just like the newborn Bambi his legs were giving out under him. Teito wanted to scold the bishop like he always did when he was looking through an inappropriate magazine.

Just for the heck of it the bishop opened his mouth, and used his teeth to slightly bite the earlobe of the boy. A minor whimper fled through the unsealed mouth of Teito himself, it was like a lullaby to Frau. His chilly tongue rubbed the miniature wound, making the green eyed boy moan echo through the room, before Frau let him go.

The former battle sklave slid down the wall, clutching his ear. He glanced at Frau who smirked at him shirtless before turning tail and escaping into the bathroom, like what Teito did a couple minutes ago. _'Ow, why did he do that?' _

**This story is dedicated to my Nee-san, who really wanted me to write it! Here you go, nee-san enjoy! Now here is a small conversation between me and some hetalia characters ;)**

**Redlines (me): **So, who visited me today?

**China: **Hello Redlines-san, it's me, China, and Russia-san, even though I told him not to come-aru.

**Russia: **Oh come on, Yao-Yao, you should know by now that I follow you everywhere you go, da?

**Redlines (me): **Ok, so we have Russia-san and China-san today for our interview…So what kind of relationship do you have with each other?

**Russia: **Ah, Yao-Yao is like my wife…Ask Sweden-san, he has Finland-san as his wife, even if they are both guys…

**China: **Wait, no, th-that's not it! Russia-san is like a stalker, I find him at my house every time I come back home-aru!

**Redlines (me): **Ok, so Russia loves to stalk you, China-san…but then, you have a very close relationship, so I would leave it at that ;)

**Russia: **Redlines-san is right, become one with me Yao-Yao! *chases after China*


End file.
